Kimihiko Nikaidō
Kimihiko Nikaidō (二階堂 公彦, Nikaidō Kimihiko) to profesor w Centrum Badań nad Chorobami Zakaźnymi, wdowiec po Pani Nikaidō i ojciec Maki Nikaidō. Wygląd Profesor Nikaidō jest wysokim, opalonym mężczyzną o szczupłej sylwetce. Ma ciemne, lekko siwiejące włosy, krótko ostrzyżone, wąsy i brodę na żuchwie. Przeważnie ubrany jest w fartuch lekarski, bądź kombinezon przeciwchemiczny. Osobowość Profesor Nikaidō jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem, pełnym współczucia dla innych. Woli doprowadzić do własnej śmierci, niż pozwolić organizacji bio-terrorystycznej Blue Ship dostać antidotum na wirusa, a przez to mieć broń biologiczną i mordować na masową skalę. Wierzy w ludzi i jest niemile zaskoczony, że dr Kimiko Kujō jest członkiem Blue Ship. Profesor jest bardzo inteligentny. Potrafi w kilka dni znaleźć antidotum na zmutowanego wirusa, a także odkryć gdzie został stworzony. Umie przechytrzyć Kujō i znaleźć sposób, aby nie udało jej się zyskać antidotum, pomimo oczywistego szantażu, że jego córka zostanie skrzywdzona. Martwi się o swoją córkę i jest z nią blisko związany. W powieści ukazane jest, jak pracuje w domu, gotuje i sprząta. Kocha swoją córkę i uważa, że ta z każdym dniem jest coraz bardziej podobna do swojej matki. Profesor Nikaidō jest przeciwnikiem Kiry. Stwierdza, że działanie wirusa może spowodować więcej zgonów niż było to efektem jego działań i również krzyczy do członków organizacji Blue Ship, że nie są lepsi od Kiry. Historia Według powieści profesor Nikaidō urodził się w 1960 roku. Jako dorosły mężczyzna ukończył studia naukowe, uzyskując tytuł profesora, ożenił się z panią Nikaidō i doczekał córki - Maki Nikaidō. Po kilku latach jego żona zmarła, a on został samotnym ojcem. Zajmuje się domem, opiekuje córką, która z powodu niedoboru cukru we krwi musi mierzyć sobie temperaturę i dostawać od ojca zastrzyki. Razem z Kōichim Matsudą napisał książkę pt. Infekcje bakteryjne i wirusowe i przez wiele lat z nim współpracował. Fabuła L: Change the WorLd (film) Centrum Badań nad Chorobami Zakaźnymi - profesor Kimihiko Nikaidō robi zastrzyk swojej córce - Maki Nikaidō. Pyta jej, czy sprawdzała sobie temperaturę, a dziewczynka potwierdza, pokazując zeszyt z tabelką pomiarów. Po chwili wchodzi doktor Kimiko Kujō, a Maki podbiega do niej radośnie, strącając zeszyt i pytając czy może gdzieś z nią iść, jak ta będzie miała dzień wolny. Dr Kujō mówi, że to raczej prędko nie nastąpi, a potem zauważa zeszyt Maki, w którym ta dostała zadanie od ojca. thumb|250px|right|Profesor Nikaidō i dr Kujō badają wirusa. Po chwili dr Kujō i prof. Nikaidō idą do Wydziału Badań Bio-fizyko-chemicznych. Rozchodzą się i przebierają w kombinezony ochronne, a później spotykają się w laboratorium. Prof. Nikaidō pokazuje kobiecie próbki broni biologicznej, nadesłane z Tajlandii, mówiąc, że Waszyngton chciał aby je przebadali. Mówi, że zrobił to i odkrył, że to połączenie bardzo zaraźliwego wirusa grypy skrzyżowanego z najbardziej śmiercionośnymi genami wirusa Eboli. Stwierdza, że to śmierć w płynie - infekcja następuje 100 razy częściej niż przy Eboli. Obserwując nagranie z chwili pobierania próbek z wioski Bangnum Nikaidō stwierdza, że to przerażające i pyta, co za człowiek mógł uczynić coś takiego. Kujō stwierdza, że wiele krajów zajmuje się próbami stworzenia broni biologicznej i jak widać niektórym się udało. Nikaidō stwierdza gwałtownie, że to porażka. Wyjaśnia, że broń biologiczna jest skuteczna tylko wtedy, gdy ma się na nią antidotum inaczej atakujący również się zarazi, jednak antidotum dla tego wirusa jest już bezużyteczne, bo wirus zmutował w ciągu ostatnich 20 godzin. Jakiś czas później Maki Nikaidō bawi się swoim misiem w gabinecie profesora, lecz po chwili wchodzi jej ojciec. Profesor Nikaidō pyta, czy dziewczynka zrobi coś dla niego, a gdy ta pyta o co chodzi, podaje jej pudełeczko ze strzykawką z dziwną substancją i kartę pamięci z adresami, i prosi, aby przekazała pudełko osobie, która tam mieszka. Gdy dziewczynka dopytuje się, kim jest owa osoba, mężczyzna mówi jej, że to człowiek, który jest rozwiązaniem jej zagadki i chwali ją za dobrze odrobioną pracę domową. Potem przewraca stronę w zeszycie Maki i pokazuje jej kolejną pracę domową - wykres z figurami geometrycznymi. Dziewczynka przypomina słowa ojca „Jeśli są trudności, to oznacza, że warto podjąć wyzwanie”. Ojciec smutnieje, lecz po chwili znów się uśmiecha i każe córce już iść. Dziewczynka wychodzi. Profesor Nikaidō przez interkom prosi dr Kujō o przyjście do laboratorium, bo chce z nią porozmawiać. Kobieta zgadza się, lecz potem dzwoni do Matoby. Po pewnym czasie dr Kujō podchodzi do przeszklonego laboratorium w którym dr Nikaidō bada próbki wirusa. Profesor Nikaidō zrywa się z krzesła słysząc strzały i widząc inną laborantkę próbującą uciekać i zastrzeloną przez Yoshizawę. Do stojącej przy szybie Kujō podchodzą Yoshizawa, Asao Konishi, Hatsune Misawa i Daisuke Matoba. Profesor Nikaidō domyśla się, że to oni stoją za produkcją wirusa - zbadał jego pożywkę i odkrył, że został stworzony w tym laboratorium. Widząc uśmiechającą się Kujō krzyczy, dopytując się kim są i co chcą osiągnąć ci ludzie. Matoba stwierdza, że są ludźmi, którzy chcą dać nowe życie Matce Ziemi - ekosystem Ziemi został zniszczony, a gatunek ludzki za bardzo się rozprzestrzenił. Widząc szok na twarzy profesora Nikaidō dodaje, że jeśli jakiś zwierząt jest za dużo, trzeba je przetrzebić. Prof. Nikaidō stwierdza, że to głupota. Patrząc na Kujō mówi, że nie może uwierzyć, że im pomaga, na co kobieta mówi, że to był jej pomysł, że Ziemia jest zagrożona przez przeludnienie, a ona wyeliminuje bezużytecznych ludzi i stworzy nowy świat z odbudowanym ekosystemem. Dodaje, że nie mówiła o tym wcześniej, chcąc aby skupił się na stworzeniu antidotum. Widząc jego minę domyśla się, że już je stworzył. W tym samym czasie Maki stwierdza, że zapomniała swojego misia i wraca do Centrum. Bierze zabawkę, lecz nie słysząc nikogo zaczyna się niepokoić i idzie szukać ojca. Po drodze natrafia na ciała zabitych laborantów. Profesor Nikaidō wyciąga z szafki antidotum, mówi, że to jedyna fiolka i wykasował wszystkie dane. Wkłada antidotum do spalarki, również chcąc je zniszczyć. Kujō jest przerażona. Profesor stwierdza, że bez antidotum nie można rozprzestrzenić wirusa. Zza zakrętu wybiega Maki, lecz widząc całą sytuację chowa się za ścianą. thumb|250px|left|Śmierć profesora. Kujō krzyczy do profesora Nikaidō, aby nie niszczył antidotum, lecz ten jej nie słucha. Matoba mówi do Misawy, aby przyprowadziła jego córkę, a ten, przerażony pyta, czemu właśnie ją. Matoba pyta, co jest dla prof. Nikaidō cenniejsze - antidotum, czy córka. Hatsune idzie w stronę ściany, za którą ukrywa się Maki, lecz Nikaidō mówi jej, aby się zatrzymała. Patrząc na nich mówi, że nie zostawili mu wyboru. Odpina aparat tlenowy i rozpina kombinezon, zdejmując osłonę na głowę. Zdejmuje rękawicę i ku przerażeniu Maki i Kujō wstrzykuje sobie wirusa. Po chwili strzykawka wypada profesorowi z ręki, a on upada na kolana. Zaczyna się dusić, a na jego ciele pojawiają się bąble. Nikaidō mówi do Kujō, że zapomniała o jednej wadzie wirusa - nie działa on natychmiast, przez co nie może być uznany za broń. Kujō krzyczy, że świat będzie potrzebował takich ludzi jak profesor Nikaidō. Profesor, którego bąble pękają a z nich cieknie osocze i krew mówi, że nie chce być wybrany przez takich ludzi jak oni(Blue Ship). Wirus sprawia mu ogromny ból, nie może on ustać na nogach. Mówi do Kujō, aby włączyła w P-4 procedurę alarmową. Trzeba włączyć piec, bo wirus potrafi „przeżreć się” przez osłony. Krzyczy z bólu, a z pękniętych bąbli i każdego otworu ciała cieknie mu krew. Kujō podchodzi do tablicy na ścianie i wciska guzik, na wskutek czego pomieszczenie laboratorium, w którym przebywa profesor Nikaidō zostaje zniszczone. Pękają żarówki, unosi się dym, profesor krzyczy z bólu, a znad jego ciała unosi się dym. Na skórze ma ślady jakby po spaleniu. Zasmucona Kujō patrzy na to spokojnie, a Maki trzęsie się i płacze. Członkowie Blue Ship są przerażeni agonią profesora, który w pewnej chwili przestaje krzyczeć i upada. Później wspominany jest jako jeden z autorów książki, którą czytał L (drugim jest Kōichi Matsudo. L: Change the WorLd (powieść) Ciekawostki * Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że profesor Nikaidō to wychowanek Wammy's House. Wskazują na to: jego bardzo wysoka inteligencja, kontakt do Watariego, system bezpieczeństwa zaprojektowany przez innego z wychowanków Wammy's House. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie